vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Playable Saber (Nero)
|-|Base= |-|Mythological Mystic Code of the Emperor= |-|Moon Crux= |-|Saber Venus= Summary Saber is the Saber-class Servant of Hakuno Kishinami during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Her true name is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the Fifth Roman Emperor, who is remembered as a tyrant who oppressed Christians under her reign and was thus regarded in the same light as the Devil. In truth, while she was a hedonist and was prone to flights of egomania and grandeur, she loved her people and Rome, and reigned best she could. She was loved by the people despite her quirks, and she established diplomatic relations with many other nations, including Britain, laying the foundation for the existence of the legend of King Arthur. However, she was plagued by her mother and the senate, and was forced to cut her mother down in public. She lost many relatives and friends, and her remaining family grew to see her as a monster even as the masses loved her more and more. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: "Red" Saber, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, "Emperor of Roses" Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Female Age: 17 years old when she became Emperor, 30 years old at the time of her death Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Fifth Emperor of Rome Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Fire Manipulation, Can gain new skills, modify her body and boost her parameters with Imperial Privilege, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery (Can use Presence Concealment with Imperial Privilege), Resurrection (Can resurrect herself up to three times with Thrice-Setting Sun), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Aestus Domus Aurea (Can create her Golden Theater, applying it to the World as an inescapable theater that boosts all her stats and lowers her opponents'), can "ride" nearly any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Animal Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology | All previous abilities along with Flight. Acausality (Type 1) and Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (After obtaining with the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Nero due to being opposed by a power of equal potency), Energy Projection, Light Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation with Photon Ray Attack Potency: Island level (Should be at least comparable to Archer, can fight and defeat Gawain), higher with Laus Saint Claudius, Fax Caelestis, and within Aestus Domus Aurea (A B-rank and B+ rank Noble Phantasm, respectively, which are superior to C-rank Noble Phantasms, which are the equivalent of A-rank attacks. Should be comparable to her Bride counterpart, who was able to stall for time against Cú Chulainn Alter. Battled and defeated Romulus during the Septem Singularity)' | ' Multiverse level+ (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin and stronger than BB) | Multiverse level+ '''(Capable of barely damaging Sefar, draws power from the Mooncell) | '''Multiverse level+ (Stronger than before, comparable to Sefar, and destroyed the Velber Ark's defenses with Charitas Domus Aurora, which not even the Mooncell could damage). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Archer, can keep up with Gawain, Cú Chulainn, and Elizabeth) | Massively FTL+ (Flew 1500 light years in a short period of time and positioned herself between her Master and Kiara while flying at such speeds) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Island level |''' Multiverse level+''' (Can trade blows with Kiara) | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with Aestus Domus Aurea and Charitas Domus Aurora Standard Equipment: Her sword, Aestus Estus, the Original Flame, and the Regalia. As Saber Venus, she wields Photon Ray. Intelligence: Saber, true to her class, is an accomplished swordswoman despite her ditziness and lack of fame as one during life, being able to clash with foes as skilled as Gawain, one of King Arthur's finest knights and a fellow Saber. She has many skills beyond this, being an accomplished polymath with a self-proclaimed great ability when it comes to the fine arts, and is an incredibly meticulous perfectionist. Her efforts to perfect Rome have been referred to as "exhausting the bounds of human intellect". She is grandiose and flamboyant, but strangely perceptive when she needs to be, taking note of her Master's flaws but accepting them for who they are. She is also well aware of her limits and is able to judge most Servants with a glance, advising her Master to retreat when necessary. Weaknesses: Saber is prone to migraines and the skills she gains via Imperial Privilege are usually not permanent as a result. Summoning and maintaining Aestus Domus Aurea is taxing for her, so she can only keep it active for a limited amount of time. She is somewhat flamboyant and prideful, but keeps her ego in check when fighting seriously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Aestus2.png|Aestus Domus Aurea AestusDomusAureaFateExtra.gif|Nero activating Aestus Domus Aurea in Fate/Extra Aestus Domus Aurea CCC.gif|Nero activating Aestus Domus Aurea in Fate/Extra CCC Aestus_Domus_Aurea_Last_Encore.gif|Nero activating Aestus Domus Aurea in Fate/Last Encore Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant: Nero Claudius Caesar's Noble Phantasm, representing the explosion of her artistic talent and passions in life in the form of the theater she designed and constructed herself. It is manifested through her magical energy in a manner similar to a Reality Marble, but she builds it on top of the World as opposed to overwriting it, allowing her to maintain it for longer. It is not the embodiment of her inner world either, but a High-Thaumaturgy that she and she alone can perform, driven by her aspirations and ego. Within the Golden Theater, everything is made advantageous for Nero, boosting her parameters by one rank (effectively multiplying them by a factor of ten), gradually weakening her opponents, and allowing her to completely ignore their defenses. In addition, due to a legend in which she blocked all the doorways when her audience attempted to leave her in her first performance, leaving Aestus Domus Aurea is virtually impossible without Nero's permission or its destruction. While within Aestus Domus Aura, Nero gains access to several unique skills that can only be used in its confines. Fax Caelestis CCC.gif|Nero using Fax Caelestis in Fate/Extra CCC Fax_Caelestis_FGO_new.gif|Nero using Fax Caelestis in Fate/Grand Order Laus Saint Claudius EXTRA.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Extra Laus Saint Claudius CCC.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Extra CCC Laus Saint Claudius FGO.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Grand Order Laus_Saint_Claudius_FGOA.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Grand Order Arcade Laus Saint Claudius Extella.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Extella Laus_Saint_Claudius_Last_Encore.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Last Encore *'Fax Caelestis: Closing Rose That Fames Stars:' Nero's most powerful attack, recognized as a B+ rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero first swings her sword in a circular motion, shrouding it in flames, before thrusting it through her opponent, posing dramatically as her foe is engulfed in a massive burst of flame. Alternatively, she'll leap into the air before coming down on her opponent with a downward slash before bisecting them again with a horizontal slash, once again posing as flower petals burst from her foe's wounds. *'Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words:' Another powerful sword skill used by Nero, recognized as a B-rank Anti-Team Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero dashes forwards, leaving flower petals in her wake as she cuts her opponents down with a single strike. Alternatively, she leaps at her opponent and slashes down at them, before following up with another swing of her sword. In Fate/Extella, after stabbing her sword into the ground, she blasts her opponent with flames that engulf her arm, before slashing them all with Aestus Estus. Charitas Domus Aurora: Auroral Theater of Delirium: Nero's Noble Phantasm as Saber Venus, an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that she uses to destroy the Velber Ark's multidimensional defenses. First using Aestus Domus Aurea to entrap her opponent, Nero summons an array of magical circles with Photon Ray, firing a pillar of light from them that completely engulfs and destroys her target. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Nero's Magic Resistance is quite low for a Saber, as she never dealt with it in life, thus its rank of C cancels spells with a chant below two verses. It cannot, however, defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. At B-rank, it allows Nero to handle most vehicles and animals with great skill, even vehicles that did not exist in her lifetime, such as jet planes. However, she cannot ride Phantasmal Species, such as Monstrous Beasts. In addition, though her forte is chariots, she avoids them. Personal Skills Imperial Privilege: An ability that allows Nero to gain skills that would normally be impossible for her to possess for a short amount of time. At EX-rank, she can even modify her body to gain traits such as Divinity. Nero uses Imperial Privilege to give herself the swordsmanship abilities of a Saber, resulting in her class, and can use it to gain more such as riding, artistry, unnatural charisma, tactical knowledge, etc. However, she cannot acquire skills without basis - but since she's a polymath, she can gain virtually any ability she desires, such as the ability to pilot a jet plane. Due to her poor attention span and constant migraines, most of the skills she gains are temporary, as she eventually forgets them. The skills she always have active are: * Charisma: The ability to lead an army and command it through one's charm. Nero commanded incredible popularity and respect across the entire Roman Empire during much of her reign as emperor, with her troops being glad to serve under her during the Septem Singularity. * Fine Arts: A talent for creating and recognizing works of fine art. Despite having the skill, Nero's ability as an artist is often considered sub-par at best and her singing is often considered atrocious, but she can recognize abilities and Servants who are also known as artists and musicians due to this skill and her classical education. * Military Tactics: The ability to mobilize and command large forces in group battles. This skill makes Nero a skilled tactician when mobilizing her forces, allowing her to effectively combat the United Empire and bring their battle to a relative stalemate until the arrival of Chaldea in the Septem Singularity. * Riding: The ability to utilize mounts. Nero has a relatively high effective rank in this skill due to her anecdotes of riding chariots, being more suited for the Rider class container than the Saber class container that she prefers. * Swordsmanship: Nero is an incredibly skilled swordswoman due to this skill, being able to match swordsmen as skilled as a Knight of the Round like Gawain. Migraine: Due to her hysterical nature and repeated poisoning by her mother throughout her life, Nero suffers from chronic headaches, preventing her from showing the full extent of her artistic skill. It does have beneficial effects, however, as it makes attempts of mental interference less successful. Thrice-Setting Sun: A skill that Nero can use to resurrect herself up to three times per activation if she falls in battle, though it must be activated beforehand to take effect. It is born from Nero's final anecdote when a Roman soldier found her three days after her suicide and covered her remains. In that moment, she opened her eyes and thanked the soldier before slipping away once more for good. Key: Base | Mythological Mystic Code | Moon Crux | Saber Venus Gallery Others Notable Victories: Saber (Fate/stay night) Saber's profile (Base Nero and Fate Arturia were used and Avalon was restriced) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Acausal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users